Takana Clan
The Takana Clan (貴刀一族, Takana Ichizoku) ''is a clan of well-renown shinobi who find a strong foothold in Amegakure as one its distinguished clans. This is due to their large share in the Takana Smithing Enterprise, where they help provide most of the smithing for various military appliances found in Amegakure. Background Founding The Takana clan has scarcely known backgrounds, due to the turmoil of the clan, and their nomadic stature in the days of the warring state. What is known of them was that they were all banded together by the clan’s second head: Daiki Takana. The clan was bound together by Daiki’s father’s skills as both a swordsman and a smith. This combined with his strange jutsu which would come to be passed down through generation and generations of Takana, made Daiki’s father a valuable leader. Time would pass, and the Takana would come to make a moderate living where they would appear rather common until its next clan head came along, Daiki Takana. Led by a prodigy, the Takana would shortly after begin to prosper as Daiki would slowly begin to take the clan to new levels as he used the potential power of his people to make them into one of the most well-known clans across the shinobi world. However, by the greed of man, and his ways of seeking power: This was to come in the form of a dark Uchiha by the name of Kurachi. Kurachi Uchiha was the current clan head at the time, and was known most greatly as perhaps one of the most ill-reputed shinobi across the lands. Dare mentioning it could lead to cautionary tales on how he and his clan were simply power-hungry demons out to devour all that stood in their way. So whenever Kurachi was to approach Daiki and ask for friendship, it came off as very strange to Daiki. Unfortunately for Daiki, though, he was a very accepting man and accepted the comradery offered to him by Kurachi. Beneath the friendly face which Daiki would come to know from Kurachi, there lie ill-intent and many other things within that man that only sought to get this bothersome clan out of the way. In an elaborate ruse, the next few months would hold great feasts and accomplishments made by the clan side by side to one the next as they took the shinobi world by storm. After these precious months, the ruse would come to its stop as on a certain day: The two clans would venture out in large numbers to take on a dangerous mission. The two clans were large, however the Takana were clearly outnumbered by the Uchiha given how much more things they had as when in comparison to the rustic Takana. On this day, an ambush was planned by what was perceived as one of the clan’s greatest allies, when Kurachi would take down the clan and reduce them to nothing. A violent clash would erupt as Kurachi ordered his men to attack the Takana. Swiftly the Takana would fall, as skilled as they were, they would perhaps never be prepared for an onslaught of Uchiha with their incredible eyes. Daiki wasn’t there that day, because at this time he had grown old and almost retired even as a shinobi. Because of that, he wasn’t with the platoon whenever it was utterly destroyed. Word quickly spread of the devastating “defeat” of the Takana by the Uchiha, and quickly after words of slander and libel were said of the Takana as they were tarnished so quickly. End of a Golden Age With the Takana already having dealt a serious blow, not in only their reputation but their people as well: They were hurting very hard from the successful efforts of Kurachi on destroying the Takana clan. A week after hearing the news of betrayal, Daiki would journey to the Uchiha in order to kill Kurachi himself. Days would pass until he made it to their compound, and it was said he quickly blazed through their ranks as he tried to make his way to Kurachi. In order to restore the honor and avenge the fallen, Daiki had come to take the head of Kurachi as his own. Daiki was said to come 10 steps distance from Kurachi, destroying all of his men that tried to protect him. Walls of flesh were quickly torn through, and Daiki was about to begin on Kurachi. However, the old man’s body had other things in mind. This was because of the many injuries he had while blowing through. While Daiki was very skilled, he was not invincible. As he fell before Kurachi, his blood mixing in with the rest around him: Daiki simply died and was never to reach this sinister snake. Fallout After Daiki was to fall, there was very little holding the clan together and so they went their separate ways to avoid scorn or hatred from the rest of the shinobi world because of the many lies of hatred that was put upon them. Many tried to bring the clan back together, all failing however from various things. From assassination to simple failure, the world simply didn’t want the Takana clan: So they left. Years would pass as the Takana would simply dissolve as their name was submerged under the constant downpour of blood from many, many battles that the world would come to see. As time passes, centuries passing by: The Takana were all forgotten. Those that still remained, in their dwindling numbers, would be simply vagrants like scavengers just trying to find food. The struggle for these poor people seemed eternal, and the world didn’t seem like it wanted to relent. Revival Time would pass, and the Takana name was simply forgotten as it was lost. Even those who had the ancient blood and the strange techniques of their clan, knew little to nothing of their heritage. However, things were to change soon as a man would rise to unite the Takana and breath vitality where there hadn’t been for centuries. It was in the early days of civilized shinobi countries, with most recently coming to make use of the system and many shinobi relocating to these shinobi villages. Among one of them was Hiraku, an intellectual individual who had an interest in the history of his people but with little to go on. This curiosity would lead him to search far and wide, from many libraries to the ancient tombs of people and still it was that there was little he could do to learn. Over the years, he would come to learn as much as what could be known as the Takana. The muddled gossip and the ways of time had warped their image into that of fairy tale demons, mighty warriors who knew the strange art of creating swords from seemingly nothing. With that information alone, Hiraku would consider his work done and travel across the land far and wide in search of people similar to him to tell them the tales of their ancestors. More time would pass, but with hard work: Hiraku had gathered a small group which would be known as the new face of the Takana which had now been resurrected by its curious leader. Their introduction to shinobi society would be slow, but with enough time they would slowly regain their place in this world. Restoration Eventually, the clan would find its place in Amegakure, an industrial village which would greatly benefit from the skills of smithing which the Takana had. As they became a part of its early society, they would establish the Takana Smithing Company which would prosper in the advanced village. Eventually, as it grew into an enterprise, so did the clan as they became a clan of aristocrats. This isn’t to say they wouldn’t maintain their ways though, as there were still some who became shinobi to honor the ways of battle. Throughout time, with the combination of these two things, they’ve held a respectively high place in Amegakure as they’ve benefited the village in multiple ways. Abilities The Takana were most known for their excellent use of nature transformation, a known example being their advanced use of the Yin Release: Fabrication Release. Given the Yin Release is also a given affinity of the Takana, they have created a number of hiden techniques known only to their clan. Their most distinguishable technique is the Spirit Manifestation, a technique which allows the user to create their own weapon that is weaved from the chakra of the user and then manifested into reality. Given it is the pride of the Takana, this technique is often considered as a '''needed' technique that all Takana must know if they are to be considered adults. With that in mind, while most of the Takana are mere aristocrats these days, all of them still have some given fighting potential given they at least know the basics of this. Given that all have a profoundly strong Yin Release signature, Takana are also no exception to the world of genjutsu. Though they are less developed in this area as they are with their more advanced techniques, there have been notable shinobi who employ the use of genjutsu effectively in and out of combat (on more darker parts of the Takana business.) Traits *Ectomorphic body type. *Black hair. *Jade eye color. *Fair skin. Trivia *Even though most present-day Takana don't know of their clan's past, most harbor a dislike towards the Uchiha. This could be due to stories being told of them of the Uchiha's treachery throughout the years. *Because of their aristocratic likeness, most Takana are addressed as samurai, similar to how a knight may be addressed. **Takana also hold a good amount of political power in Takana, so it is not uncommon to see them at high positions. Approved by: Keruberosu (talk)